1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic compact and, more particularly, to a cosmetic compact that can be properly opened by a single hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional cosmetic compact 100. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional cosmetic compact 100 includes a base member 101 and a cover 102 pivotally connecting to the base member 101 by means of hinge pins (not shown). Lip 103 is integrally formed on push button 105 that is on the forward edge of base member 101, and latch 104 is formed on the forward edge of cover 102. The latch 104 hooks with lip 103 to maintain a close joint between the base member 101 and the cover 102. When cover 102 is in a closed position, a user must press the push button 105 with that lip 103 slips off the latch 104 so as to open the conventional cosmetic compact 100. Thus, upon using the conventional cosmetic compact 100, a user must hold the base member 101 with one hand while open the cover 102 with the other hand. Consequently, it is not convenient for a user to use the conventional cosmetic compact 100. Therefore, it is desirable to design a cosmetic compact that can be properly opened just by a single hand.